resident evil diclonius files
by samuelalpha86
Summary: Lucy was taken in 2004 by Albert Wesker and in 2019 Kouta finds out Lucy is still alive, he will do anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

I had a simple life for a time, my mother died giving birth to my little sister Kanae. I had a peaceful life with my dad and sister, until I went to Kamakura to spend time with my cousin Yuka and her mother. I went to The Tanzawa Mountains, despite the recent mysterious murders in the area to draw pictures of nature and that's when I met her.

She was a strange girl with horns who appeared to be untrusting of me, she was even surprised when I said I liked her horns. I would come back to greet her again for a few days but on the last visit I told her I was going to the festival with my cousin when she asked if my cousin was a girl, I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I lied and said my cousin was a boy, I would later come to regret that for the rest of my life.

During the festival she must have seen me with Yuka, because a mass killing started, she probably felt jealous and betrayed. Kanae saw the whole thing happen and told me crying that a girl with horns killed those people, I didn't believe her and called her a liar. In the train it turned out the girl followed me, before cutting down my sister and father she was the murderer after all. I asked her why in tears, she responded with cold words that forever burned into my psyche, "it's because your my friend, that I didn't kill you."

she then told me she was going to kill Yuka next and I tackled her telling her to stop, she realized what she had done and left me alone traumatized.

Everything that happened that day was repressed from my memories, while I stayed in a hospital recovering. It wasn't until 8 years later I was reunited with Yuka and had another chance encounter with the girl who I later learned was called Lucy, she however was with a split personality from an injury in which she forgot who she was. We brought her in to our home, Maple House and called her Nyu after the noise she'd make. We met more people like Mayu and Nana, but I'd have to wake up some day.

 **Kamakura Japan, 2004**

Everything was calm in Maple House, Yuka went to get groceries, while Kouta was with Nyu, Nana and Mayu. Nana came from the kitchen and was eating mochi(a traditional japanese sweet), while Mayu was playing with Nyu.

Until Kouta heard gunshots and screaming, he looked outside and saw chaos, what appeared to be zombies were roaming around and some were eating people. Kouta was scared, but then began to think of what to do. He called Yuka's cell phone to see if she was okay, but she didn't pick up, so he went to get a kitchen knife just in case he had to defend himself and the others.

Nyu was confused about what was going on and let out a questioning "nyu?"

Kouta replied saying, "It's okay Nyu I'll try to keep everyone safe."

He got everyone to follow him out of Maple House quietly and he luckily found a gun lying next to a body, he carefully took the gun and checked the pockets for ammunition, it seemed the body didn't reanimate yet.

Kouta was wondering if what he saw on TV would actually help him learn how to use a gun, he inserted the ammunition he found and got ready to move.

The group was going to look for Yuka at the store, avoiding zombies along the way Kouta only killed them if necessary. They eventually made it to the store where Yuka should have been at.

Kouta then told the others to stay outside, with Nana on guard. Kouta walked in the store only to see something heartbreaking, he found an infected Yuka already in the Crimson-head stage. She was eating a corpse, until Kouta gasped which alerted the zombie to his presence.

She let out an inhuman screech and began sprinting towards him. Kouta didn't want to do it, but he shot her in the head, ending her suffering.

Kouta then walked back out of the store in tears, Nana looked at him and asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong Kouta?"

Kouta responded sadly, "Yuka didn't make it."

Nana started to cry too along with everyone else, Nyu who didn't understand cried anyway because her friends were sad. Then suddenly a group of armed men came and pointed guns at them.

The man in front, apparently their leader spoke up.

"We came here for Lucy, give her to us!"

Kouta responded, "no I won't let you take her!"

he then got hit with the but of a rifle, making fall on his knees in pain.

The sight of Kouta getting hurt caused Lucy to overcome her Nyu personality and kill all the soldiers in cold blood with her vectors, which brought back Kouta's suppressed memories.

Kouta then said in a pained voice, "it was you."

Lucy then turned to look at him and said, "I know you'll never forgive me, but I wanted you to know how sorry I am."

Lucy was then suddenly hit from behind by a strange man wearing sunglasses, Nana tried stop the man but he was somehow able to see her vectors and dodged them at inhuman speeds before smacking her.

Then he said in a calm voice, "I only need The Queen."

The man then took the unconscious Lucy with him as Kouta slipped into unconsciousness.

 **End of flashback.**

I woke up in an office with the others, apparently we were saved by some disaster relief organization called Terrasave who specialized in dealing with Bioterrorist attacks, they found us before anymore of those things could get to us.

They were curious about Nana's horns but they were nice to us, I also found out the man who took Lucy was named Albert Wesker. Years later, Nana volunteered to give samples of her blood for vaccine development against the diclonius virus and I joined The B.S.A.A. to make sure nothing like that would happen to anyone again and so maybe someday, I would find Lucy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Nana remembered waking up after being saved, they were nice to her, but were curious about her horns. They were surprised when she said she was 7 years old and were wondering if she was a B.O.W. experiment that escaped a terrorist facility. She later learned what a B.O.W. was, apparently it stood for bio-organic weapon, which explained why they were so cautious. She found out that her bizarre characteristics were caused by something called a virus after they studied some blood samples.

She was living in a house with a guardian, she would visit Kouta from time to time who started working for a group called the B.S.A.A.,she would even go to a school and learn about the world. A few years later in 2009 she even became friends with a girl named Sherry Birkin, she had a difficult childhood too.

 **Hospital in United States, 2009**

Nana was happy because they gave her candy for being good during the blood test, she was glad the tests were a lot less harmful than the ones from the facility she once lived in. she then found a girl that seemed to be slightly older than her, who was filling out a form but tripped.

Nana stopped her from falling with her vectors, which left the girl shocked from what happened.

Sherry Birkin obviously shaken asked, "what just picked me up?"

Nana went to apologize, "I'm sorry, that was me using my vectors!"

Sherry saw the horned girl and asked, "your what?"

Nana responded, "my vectors, they're invisible arms I can create with my mind."

Sherry then of course asked, "you're not normal are you?"

Nana then sadly replied, "well I was raised in a facility because I was born a mutant, I was enduring countless brutal experiments and the only thing that kept me going was a man who I thought was my papa. He helped me escape the facility eventually, but I later found out, he wasn't really my papa but he loved me regardless."

Sherry then said, "I thought I had it rough, my parents were scientists that worked for The Umbrella Corporation, they were too busy working to have time for me. They told me they loved me, but so much time passed that I began to wonder if they were telling the truth. Eventually my dad developed something called the G-virus which he got shot over, he injected himself with it to survive, which turned him into a monster, who indirectly caused a T-virus outbreak turning the town into zombies. He began stalking me until he got killed by two people named Leon and Claire who rescued me."

Nana was crying softly from hearing that story, but then a man came over to tell Sherry she had to go soon.

Oh! Nana, this is my supervisor Derek C. Simmons.

Nana shyly introduced herself, but the man seemed to focus on her horns for a second, Nana got a creepy vibe from him.

Sherry was oblivious and said goodbye before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**For some reason you guys are barely reading this story and I don't know why please explain to me if there is anything wrong in the comments, but just so you know there will be a cameo in this chapter, hope you spot it.**

My name is Chris Redfield, I joined The Air Force when I was 17 years old, but I eventually got at odds with my senior officers and quit the first chance I got. My career fighting bio-weapons started when I was a member of The Raccoon City Police Department's special S.T.A.R.S. Unit, we were sent to investigate a series of gruesome murders in The Arklay Mountains that we suspected were committed by a satanic cult. We were going to a suspected location of their hideout, when a storm caused us to crash into the forest where we were then chased by dogs infected with what we would later know as the T-virus. We locked ourselves in a mansion thinking we were safe, but it turned out it was owned by The Umbrella Corporation who were responsible for the T-virus outbreak which caused the murders and the mansion was swarming with infected creatures. It later turned out our commanding officer Albert Wesker was a trader working for Umbrella, however he was seemingly killed by a bio-weapon called Tyrant and we escaped soon after.

Me and the others tried reporting Umbrella to the authorities but the police chief Brian Irons was bribed into shutting down S.T.A.R.S. completely to keep us quiet, which eventually led to a T-virus outbreak all over Raccoon City resulting in the town's destruction. Later I found out Wesker was still alive thanks to a special virus created by Umbrella enhancing his body to superhuman levels, but had his own agenda. I eventually joined The B.S.A.A. and shut down Umbrella for good in 2003 and finally killed Wesker in Africa during 2009 when he used Las Plagas parasites in an attempted doomsday plot to release a virus called Uroboros into the atmosphere. I went through other incidents as well throughout the years, but now I'm currently on another mission in japan.

 **Somewhere in Kyoto Prefecture, Japan 2019.**

Chris fast-roped down to the streets near where the bio-terrorist attack is occurring and started running only to be interrupted by a photo journalist in his 50s.

Chris was caught off guard when a camera flashed and the owner of said camera introduced himself as Frank West. He told him that he had apparently went out of his way to go to dangerous places including war zones in order to get the best scoop and Chris could already tell he must have had a screw loose. Chris said goodbye as soon as he was done.

Chris left and eventually found his squad at the entrance to a marketplace. Chris then gave the mission briefing.

We came here because of an attack which could be related to the rumored bio-weapons dealer who's called The Ogre, we believe there could be Las Plagas infected and J'avo due to recent reports. alright let's make this quick!

His attention was then on Newbie who was clearly of Asian decent and was nervous, Chris asked him for his name, he replied.

"My name is Kouta."

Chris then asked, "why are you nervous Kouta?"

Kouta then said, "I've only been in official training for barely a year and I'm already in an actual mission."

Chris finally said, "I remember my first time, don't worry, if you follow my lead you'll be okay."

Chris took the lead and kicked the door open, every body else followed after him. That was when they had their first encounter with the enemy, they were wearing masks of all sorts and were dressed like typical terrorists in civilian clothing, but armed with varying weapons ranging from katanas and machetes to machine guns and assault rifles. They opened fire as soon as they saw them Chris and the others hid behind food displays for cover, it immediately became an intense fire-fight. Chris was shooting quite a few BOWs and noticed Kouta was doing a pretty good job too. Kouta took out two j'avo one which had the Ruka-Srp and Ruka-Bedem mutations, the other had the Ruka-Khvatanje and Telo-Krljusht mutations, both where dangerous combinations. Chris killed a Duvalia Plaga by throwing a flash-grenade and then shooting it's core once it was exposed. They took advantage of the other BOW's temporary blindness and cut them down.

As they moved forward they found Frank West snooping around which was obviously not allowed, Chris had an unamused look on his face and went to confront him.

Chris questioned angrily, "how the hell did you even get here?!"

Frank responded bluntly saying, "That is a trade secret."

while Chris argued with Frank everyone was oblivious to the figure watching them from a roof-top. It was someone wearing a traditional Japanese Oni mask, while the rest of the person was concealed in a cloaked outfit.


End file.
